La vérité est
by altraria
Summary: ... qu'il ne faut pas mal interpréter les choses qui sont en réalité sincères, surtout venant des personnes les plus proches. [Sydi] [Didichandouidoui/SysyTheHotdog]


**OK donc espérons que ce soit pas supprimé**

 **fanfic mélangé avec mes expériences personnelles donc déso si c'est un peu triste**

 **REMARQUE IMPORTANTE : LES PERSONNAGES UTILISES SON S. Ils sont inspirés de vrais personnes, mais j'ai créé leur passé, leur présent et leur futur. S'il vous plait, en aucun cas, toute information indiquée sur un perso ne doit être associé à la vraie personne.**

* * *

Le soleil couchant brillait à peine à travers les vitres de la maison de Didi, indiquant que la nuit allait bientôt apparaître. Cependant, à l'intérieur de celle-ci, il y avait encore de l'activité, puisque Didi n'était pas seul, non, il avait invité ses 3 meilleurs amis, Nini, Kéké et Sysy.

Mais désormais, Sysy, assis sur le canapé, était entouré par ses 3 amis, qui eux attendaient d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. «Alors... » Sylvain commença, en cherchant ses mots, le regard contemplant ses mains entre ses jambes en tailleur. Sa nervosité se montra avec ses doigts tremblants et la déglutition audible de l'homme.

«Tu peux nous dire, t'inquiètes pas. »,dit Nini d'une voix réconfortante, en se mettant à côté de lui et en lui frottant l'épaule, pour tenter de le déstresser et de lui faire cracher le morceau. «Fais nous confiance. »

Dylan était plus sérieux que d'habitude. Avec l'air anxieux de son meilleur ami, il savait que cela n'avait rien d'habituel et que ce qu'il voulait dire était difficile, et pas quelque chose dont il faudrait rigoler. Il les avait juste invités tous ensemble, pour profiter d'une après-midi entre meilleurs potes, comme au bon vieux temps. Des chants à la con, un peu d'alcool, des fous rires et des jeux idiots, des discussions sur tout et n'importe quoi, bref, des choses qu'il n'avait pas vécu depuis longtemps. Et ils s'amusaient tous, mais il y eut quelques instants, Sysy se calma et leur dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à leur raconter, en se mordant la lèvre. Et voilà comment ils se retrouvèrent dans cette situation.

Sylvain se dandina d'avant en arrière, puis soupira d'un coup. «Ca fait un moment que je voulais vous dire ça, euh, c'est juste que j'avais peur.. ». Il atténua progressivement le son de sa voix, et tenta de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, apeuré. Anaïs continua à lui masser l'épaule, tandis que Didi et Kéké le regardèrent, impatients.

«Dis nous ce qui se passe !», répliqua Kéké, inquiet du comportement de son ami. Le théoricien analysa chacun de ses mouvements, pour trouver la raison de tout cette nervosité. Une mauvaise habitude attrapée, à force de visionner des extraits vidéo pour son émission. Peut-être qu'il voulait avouer ses sen- _Non,_ pensa Didi, _c'est stupide comme idée._

«Okay. ». Le fan de Sonic prit une bouffée d'air, pour se détendre, et leva la tête, tentant de paraître confiant, comme les autres avaient l'habitude de le voir. «Je.. Hum..». Un coup de tonnerre et un éclair dehors le coupa court dans ses paroles. Nini tapota doucement son épaule pour qu'il puisse continuer. «J'aime les.. gars. Mais, euh, vraiment. En gros, j'suis ...» Il bredouilla, tremblant, évitant tout contact visuel.

«Gay ?», finit Nini.

«Ouais. Voi-voilà.»

«Et donc ?», questionna son amie, amusée. Sylvain la regarda, étonné.

«Q-Quoi ? Comment ça ?», dit-il.

«Ah, oui...». Nini enleva sa main et s'installa plus confortablement, les jambes croisées. Elle rigola un peu, pour détendre l'atmosphère. «Je l'avais un peu deviné avant, enfaîtes.»

«Sérieux ? Comment t'as fait ?

\- Beaucoup d'observation, je suppose. Après tant d'années, enfin, je penses que tu sais... » Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kéké se jeta sur son ami et lui fit une accolade rapide. Il s'enleva et le prit par les épaules, les yeux face à face. Il pouvait voir l'air joyeux de son ami, et Sysy se sentit encore mieux, accepté et heureux d'avoir des amis comme eux, ne le jugeant pas.

«Tu sais bien qu'on aurait jamais pu te détester! », ajouta Kéké, ce qui fit sourire encore plus Sylvain. «On est fier de toi, mec ! Ça doit pas être facile de faire son coming-out. ».

Sylvain regarda plus loin, déçu de na pas connaître l'avis de son 3ème ami, espérant qu'il soit positif. Dylan était toujours debout , à peut-être un mètre de lui, fixant le sol. Il sentit soudainement quelqu'un l'observer, et il releva son visage pour voir que c'était son meilleur ami aux cheveux bouclés. Déstabilisé, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir et se dépêcha de répondre quelques mots, et pas forcément tout ce qu'il aurait tellement aimé lui dire.

«Je suis heureux pour toi, mec !». Il s'arrêta un instant et se rapprocha pour se placer à côté de Kéké, et en face du fan de Sonic. «On t'aime pour ce que tu es, pas pour qui tu aimes.». _Si seulement il savait que je l'aime bien plus que les autres,_ songea Didi, derrière son sourire brillant.

Sysy sourit de plus belle, les yeux presque larmoyants. «M-Merci... Je pensais que vous alliez mal le prendre..».

«On est tes meilleurs potes, on n'aurait jamais fait ça! », Nini finissait sa phrase, quand soudainement un coup de tonnerre retentit pour la deuxième fois, et des gouttelettes de pluie commencèrent à frapper les fenêtres. «Par contre, je pense que je vais rentrer, j'ai pas envie de conduire sous l'orage.», annonça Nini. Les deux autres invités furent du même avis. Ils prirent leurs affaires et partirent un à un, après s'être tous salués avec quelques mots échangés.

Didi ferma la porte derrière Sysy, et se décida de fermer les volets, puisque la nuit pointait le bout de son nez. En regardant à travers la vitre, il vit le ciel grisâtre d'où certains jets de lumières se démarquaient de temps en temps. La pluie s'abattait de plus en plus avec des coups de vents qui firent danser les feuilles des arbres violemment. Il contempla le spectacle avant de tourner la manivelle, pour faire descendre les stores.

Il entendit alors quelques coups sur sa porte d'entrée, et se hâta pour l'ouvrir. Pour son plus grand bonheur, il vit son meilleur ami aux cheveux bouclés, totalement mouillé de haut en bas, se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer. Il s'exprima finalement, amusé :

«Je pense que rentrer en train, c'est pas une bonne idée... Je peux rester dormir ?»

Didi avait sûrement les yeux brillants d'excitation à ce moment-là. _On va passer la soirée ensemble! A deux!_ , pensa t-il. Bien sûr qu'ils passaient leurs journées ensemble pour des tournages, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, après sa révélation. Et puis, c'était toujours du temps passé en plus avec lui ! Le théoricien avait enfin peut-être une chance, après tout...

«Mec, ça va? »

Dylan sortit de sa rêverie et hocha la tête subitement en souriant, pour ne pas inquiéter son ami. «Vas-y, entre! Fais comme chez toi! » Dit-il, en reculant pour laisser passer Sysy. Celui-ci resta sur place, surpris par le comportement de son pote, mais il s'avança à l'intérieur presque en sautillant, heureux de rester un peu plus longtemps.

Le théoricien ferma la porte finalement, et il se retourna pour se retrouver face à face, immobile avec le fan de Sonic. Il se rendit compte de sa grande taille pendant un silence court, puisque Didi le brisa rapidement, avant d'être hypnotisé par son béguin, en questionnant naturellement :

«Qu'est ce que tu veux faire, alors ?»

Sysy se frotta le menton, et répondit hésitant :

«Je sais pas... On pourrait regarder un épisode de Supernatural? Enfin, du coup, reregarder pour toi... »

Re-regarder un épisode de Supernatural ? C'était bien la chose qui dérangeait le moins au monde à Didi! Et si en plus il le visionnait avec son meilleur pote...

«Ouais, c'est une super idée! » Hurlait presque le théoricien, avec sa voix forte. «Bah, installe toi hein... Je vais aller ranger ma chambre, je veux pas que tu dormes au milieu de mon bordel... », ajouta t-il, se frottant le cou, un peu gêné. En travaillant sur ses épisodes, il avait l'habitude de mettre des livres, des feuilles un peu partout dans sa chambre, mais il se disait tout le temps que ça le motivait pour travailler, alors...

Sylvain se dirigea vers le sofa. «Tu sais que je peux dormir sur le canapé hein? Je veux pas t'em-» Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Didi plaça un doigt sur la bouche de son ami, et celui-ci se figea d'étonnement. Le batteur rétorqua strictement, le fusillant de regard :

«Nan. Tu dors dans ma chambre. Point.»

Et suite à ses paroles, il s'enfuit vers les escaliers, les montant à toutes vitesse. Sysy réagit quelques secondes plus tard, et haussa les épaules, sachant qu'il était dur de raisonner son meilleur ami parfois. Il s'installa sur un coussin et alluma la télévision, connaissant par cœur le chemin à suivre pour regarder en streaming. À peine quelques minutes après le début de l'épisode, Dylan descendit et se dépêcha pour se placer à côté de lui, en se calant bien contre l'arrière.

«C'est lequel ?

\- Saison 5, épisode 3.», répondit calmement le plus grand.

«Ooooh oui, j'adore celui-là !», dit joyeusement Didi, tout excité face à la télé. Pendant un moment, seul le bruit de la télé dominait, mais le théoricien porta son attention la plupart du temps sur son ami, sans se retenir. Il dit subitement, un peu choqué :

«J't'ai pas demandé : tu veux quelque chose à manger ?»

Sysy réfléchit, toujours en fixant l'écran. Il tourna son visage finalement vers son ami.«J'suis pas contre.» De suite, après ses mots, le batteur, content de pouvoir satisfaire son ami, se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il annonça avant de passer la porte :

«Il doit me rester de la pizza maison si tu veux!

\- J'veux bien! En plus, elle est super bonne celle que tu fais! ». Didi rougit sans se contrôler au compliment sur ses talents culinaires. _Putain, je pourrais lui en faire tous les jours..._ Il secoua sa tête pour éviter de se déconcentrer, et alla prendre dans son frigo deux parts de pizza. Il les réchauffa à l'aide de son micro-ondes, quand il dirigea ses yeux vers un certain placard totalement ordinaire. Il l'ouvrit comme s'il voulait vérifier quelque chose, et soupira quand il vit le livre en question. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'attrapa entre ses mains, et souffla dessus comme pour enlever de la poussière.

Il fixa l'objet, admiratif. _«_ _L'histoire de Sonic The Hedgehog_ _»_ , un artbook qui parlait de lui-même, assez complet et rare à trouver, avec la signature de l'un de ses créateurs dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom. Il le feuilleta rapidement, et le serra contre lui, car il avait hâte de l'offrir à son meilleur ami. Didi se dit que c'était le bon moment pour lui donner, et le plaça sous son bras, avec l'autre main qui tenait l'assiette avec la pizza.

Il revint alors au salon, s'asseyant à côté de Sysy, qui lui l'attendait patiemment. Il s'assit à côté de lui, mais laissa un peu de place pour mettre l'assiette entre eux et de placer le livre, caché derrière un coussin. Ils prirent une part, et les mangèrent devant la série. Pendant les minutes qui passèrent, ils discutèrent d'un peu de tout, sans trop aller loin dans le débat. Entre temps, deux chats de Didi vinrent se frotter à eux, demandant des caresses. Puis la fin de l'épisode apparut, et même si la fatigue commença à s'installer, le théoricien pensa que c'était le bon moment.

«Au fait, mec..

-Ouais ? »

Le batteur éprouva une timidité soudaine, car oui c'était un cadeau pour son meilleur ami, mais aussi pour son béguin. Il avait un peu peur de sa réaction, même si il savait qu'elle allait être positive. «Comme je sais que tu es un grand fan de l'univers de Sonic...», commença t-il doucement, prenant le livre entre ses mains. «Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir...»

Il tendit alors le bouquin, droit devant lui, en le regardant, souriant de timidité. Il vit d'abord Sysy lire les inscriptions sur l'artbook, un sourcil levé, puis en un quart de secondes, les deux sourcils levés, il hoqueta, surpris, ou extrêmement gai, ou peut être les deux en même temps. Il arracha alors l'objet de ses mains, et le regarda encore plus, ses yeux brillants de curiosité. Cette vision remplit Didi de joie, car c'était pour lui la meilleure chose qui lui arrivait depuis un certain moment.

«Oh putain, Dylan! Comment t'as fais pour l'avoir?! » Le questionné souffla de soulagement et sourit face à la réaction de son ami.

«Disons que j'ai quelques contacts parmi mes fans...». Il rigola et reprit plus sérieusement :

«Ca te plaît?

\- Comment ça pourrait pas me plaire?! C'est un artbook sur Sonic super rare! C'est gé-nial! » Il hurla presque ses mots, tellement ébahi par son cadeau. Il le feuilleta rapidement, attrapant à l'œil quelques détails intéressants.

 _Allez, tu peux lui dire._ Didi plongea dans ses songes. _C'est l'instant parfait!_

«Sylvain, je-» Il fut soudainement attrapé dans une étreinte étouffante. Sa tête était enfouie dans le torse de son meilleur ami, ce qui fit battre son cœur plus vite au contact.

«Juste, merci! Mais merci, merci, merci !», dit le plus grand en ponctuant chacun de ses mots. Il continua à le serrer comme un serpent enroulé autour de sa proie.

«Besoin... d'air! » Sysy le relâcha alors et murmura un petit "désolé", se frottant les mains d'embarras.

«Merci. Alors, je voulais te d- ». Sa phrase fut coupé par un bruit sourd venant de sa chambre, comme un objet lourd qui tombait, et un miaulement plaintif d'un de ses chats. Le batteur s'énerva dans sa tête. _Même ces satanées bêtes ne veulent pas me laisser juste quelques minutes, bon sang!_

«Qu'est ce qui se passe ? », demanda le plus grand, inquiet, observant le haut de l'escalier sombre.

«Je sais pas. J'pense qu'il faut mieux qu'on aille voir.». Et sur ces mots, ils se levèrent, et montèrent les escaliers doucement, tentant de percevoir un mouvement dans l'obscurité. Le plus petit passa sa main aveuglement sur le mur, avant de trouver un interrupteur, recouvrant le couloir d'une lumière intense. Leurs pas semblaient discrets, comme s'ils se préparaient q'un monstre surgisse d'un coup.

Le théoricien trouva enfin la porte de sa chambre, et l'ouvrit lentement, ce qui l'a fit grincer, au mécontentement des deux vidéastes. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce, jusqu'à trouver un chat roux, mortifié de peur, avec devant lui, une guitare couché à terre. Didi rejoua alors le scénario dans sa tête, et chuchota un "oh la la..", en allant chercher le chat pour le réconforter. Sylvain ricana derrière lui, et l'aida en ramassant sa guitare et en la remettant en place.

Le batteur posa le chat ronronnant sur son lit, et observa la position de son ami, lisant quelques parties de son livre posé sur le bureau de Didi, complètement fasciné. _Je pourrais.. Nan._ Didi hésita alors dans ses pas, cherchant la prochaine chose qu'il pourrait faire. _Je suis vraiment pas courageux._ Il l'était vraiment, puisqu'il était effrayé par le saut dans l'inconnu : avouer ses sentiments, c'est quelque chose, mais à son meilleur ami, il ne connaissait pas, même s'il avait essayé d'obtenir de l'aide à partir de certains sites.

Mais en s'avançant à côté de Sysy, pour pouvoir lire le contenu de l'artbook, il vit une phrase en grosses lettres jaunes qui le marqua : _"Suis tes rêves!"._

Oui. Il devait suivre ses rêves. Ce soir, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

«Sylvain ?». L'homme en question tourna son regard vers l'autre, ses yeux hazels perçant l'obscurité. Didi sentit son souffle se bloquer d'un seul coup. _Concentre-toi !_

«Oui ? », répondit le bouclé, dubitatif. L'autre se dandinait sur place, anxieux d'être ici, de tout dire. «Y'a un problème ?», ajouta t-il.

Dylan répondit vite un "Non!" clair. Il se tenait debout, presque tremblant. _Et pourtant, tout à l'heure c'était l'inverse..._ Si son ami eut le courage de faire son coming-out, il pouvait dire qu'il l'aimait, non?

«C'est quelque chose de personnel... et... » Le plus petit réfléchit à la suite de la phrase. Pourtant, il s'était préparé des heures, tout seul, dans sa salle de bain. Combien de fois l'avait-il pensé, murmuré, soufflé, crié chez lui ? Mais aujourd'hui, il était tellement stressé, qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il prit confiance en soi, et termina simplement :

«Je.. Je suis amoureux de toi !», et il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes sans prévenir. Il sentit Sylvain immobile, sûrement choqué.

Soudain, il sentit deux bras le pousser brutalement en arrière, le faisant trébucher contre le bureau. S'attendant d'une part de la réjection, il vit alors les yeux noirs et pétrifiants de son meilleur ami. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne l'avait jamais vu autant énervé, surtout lui, qui semblait calme la plupart du temps. Ses sourcils froncés et sa respiration bruyante, Sysy marqua chacun de ses mots, comme un pic qui traversa le cœur de son meilleur ami effrayé :

«Tu es sérieux ?!»

Dylan ne put à peine s'exprimer, que le plus grand lui cracha à la figure très agressivement, les poings serrés :

«Je t'ai avoué un de mes secrets les plus lourds, je t'ai fait confiance! Et tu oses me faire ça! »

Le théoricien ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. D'accord, son meilleur ami ne l'aimait pas de façon romantique. Mais pourquoi il lui criait comme cela dessus ? Il ne l'avait pas blessé! Il ne l'avait rien fait de mal! Il tenta de se défendre face à son ami en colère, avec sa voix faible :

«Sylvain, je...

\- Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça, Dylan...», le coupa court le bouclé, le fusillant du regard. «Tu es mon meilleur ami, depuis si longtemps... Pas un de ses stupides harceleurs du collège... J'aurais jamais cru que tu te moquerais de moi après t'avoir avoué cela.»

Et c'est là qu'il comprenait. Les deux avaient eu un quiproquo sur la révélation, mais Didi était tétanisé que de un, son meilleur ami puisse penser qu'il se moquait de lui sur sa sexualité, et de deux, qu'on l'avait embêté sur sa sexualité au collège... Comment il n'avait jamais su cela? Combien de secrets se cachaient-ils mutuellement?

«Mais-

\- J'veux rien entendre, d'accord ? Si il ne pleuvait pas des cordes, je serais déjà parti !» Le théoricien n'arrivait plus à répliquer, tellement choqué par les paroles de son ami. «Et t'inquiète pas, dès qu'il fera beau, tu ne sauras plus obligé de me revoir !» continua t-il, aveuglé par la colère et la rage qui coulait dans ses veines.

Il avait atteint un point dans ses mots que Didi n'aurait jamais voulu entendre : que Sysy ne veuille plus le voir.

«Sylv-

\- Laisse moi seul avant que je fasse une connerie! », hurla une dernière fois le plus grand, en lui tournant le dos, ses yeux dirigés vers la fenêtre. Il refusa de croiser le regard du traître pour lui.

Complètement écroulé, Didi sortit précipitamment quand les larmes de rage menaçaient de tomber. Une boule dans la gorge l'empêchait de s'exprimer, et il était faible, si faible qu'il ne pouvait plus se battre, plus répondre.

Il descendit mécaniquement les marches une par une, et arrivé en bas, chercha une cigarette, dans l'un de ses tiroirs de meuble, avec les mêmes gestes lents. Il s'en foutait bien de détruire sa santé maintenant, et l'alluma et tira dessus, sentit la fumée emplir ses poumons et un soupçon de détente dans son corps. Il se posa sur le canapé, regard dans le vide, et là, toutes ses larmes accumulées depuis des années tombèrent à flots sur ses joues. Un de ses pires cauchemars était devenu réalité : Sysy le détestait, non, le haïssait.

* * *

Sylvain s'assit sur la chaise de bureau de son ex-meilleur ami sûrement, et contempla par la vitre en face de lui le paysage nocturne de la campagne. Paupières fermées, il plongea dans ses pensées, cherchant une solution à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le calme dans la maison et de l'extérieur l'aiderait peut-être à réfléchir.

Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas l'effacer. Didi avait touché un point sensible, un traumatisme enfoui. Les harceleurs refirent surface dans ces souvenirs, auxquels il ne pouvait s'échapper. Les yeux cruels, bruns, verts, bleus, comme ceux d'il y a toutes ces années, c'étaient exactement les mêmes. Puis un autre visage apparut, celui d'un petit garçon aux cheveux hérissés, qu'il ne voulait plus voir. Ils chantèrent tous jovialement : « _Je t'aiiiiime Sylvain! Est-ce que tu m'aiiiimes?_ »

«Non, arrêtez ! Pitié! » Sysy se sentit petit face à tous ceux autour de lui, et rien ne lui permettait de s'enfuir. Soudain, la voix de ses parents dominèrent le brouhaha.

«Ce n'est pas grave, mon cœur, c'est juste une période passagère... » Il se rappela exactement des mots de sa mère, comme à l'époque. «Tu as juste à les ignorer... »

«Et puis » continua son père. «Comme ce n'est pas vrai, ça ne te blesse pas de toute façon. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, n'est-ce pas? » Et Sysy ressentit le même poids au cœur, toutes ces choses qu'il aurait aimé oublier à jamais.

Les voix se multiplièrent, à percer ses tympans. Elles répétèrent les mêmes choses, l'étouffant, l'assourdissant, le traversant de multiples parts comme des balles de revolver. Il avait beau crié pour arrêter leurs paroles, les rires ne faisaient que s'amplifier.

«Miaou.». Les voix s'atténuèrent et un miaulement retentit autour de lui. Le miaulement revint, et dès qu'il sentit quelque chose de doux sous sa main, ses yeux s'ouvrirent finalement, sa respiration affolée.

«Qu'est ce que... Oh.».

Sylvain était toujours assis, dans le même chaise, même lieu, rien n'avait bougé. Sa main bougea encore, poussée par la tête d'un chat en manque d'affection. Il le caressa alors, et celui-ci se mit couché sur ses cuisses. _Je me suis endormi ? Mmmh..._ Le pelage de l'animal éclairé pas la lune dehors, il put voir duquel il s'agissait. _"Scotch",_ un nom que eux deux avait choisi. Sysy grinça des dents en pensant à Didi, _comment il a pu me faire ça..._

Mais il se questionna, si en lui hurlant dessus sans pouvoir se contrôler, il n'était pas allé trop fort. Il ne voyait rien à ce moment là, trop renfermé sur lui-même égoïstement. Ne sachant que faire, il regarda les papiers qui traînaient encore sur le bureau, avec les scénarios et les recherches de son _ami._ Sa main se promena et tomba sur le cahier d'idées du plus petit, et il en profita pur voir si il avait noté de nouvelles choses, puisqu'il faisait cette émission à deux, enfin, peut-être plus pour longtemps.

Il feuilleta un peu ennuyé, quand soudain une feuille volante attira son attention. _Qu'est ce que-_ Le papier était parsemé de notes, de phrases barrées et de petits dessins, ainsi que des liens internet. Il lut alors le contenu attentivement.

 _ **« Avouer ses sentiments à une personne proche, partie I (PAGE 8) »**  
_ _\- Je peux pas croire que je dois faire ça... Si quelqu'un tombe sur ça un jour..._

 _ **«II. Soyez conscients que l'amour ne dépend pas du sexe ou du type de personne. Si vous aimez quelqu'un, ces choses ne comptent point.»**  
_ _\- Savoir si Sysy aime les hommes? Je peux pas demander comme ça, faut que je sois sûr.  
_ _\- Peut être que Nini sait._ La phrase a été barrée. _NE SURTOUT PAS LUI DEMANDER ELLE AURAIT DES DOUTES_

 _ **«XI. Pour savoir si c'est réciproque, il faudra de toute façon révéler vos sentiments un moment ou un autre.»**  
_ _\- Pendant une soirée ? OBLIGATION qu'on soit seuls_

 _ **«XII. Attention: vos sentiments ne seront pas forcément retournés. C'est un fait.»**  
_ _\- C'est sûrement le cas. Après je ne suis pas sûr. Je vois parfois ses regards sur moi, c'est bizarre... je suis parano ?_

 _ **«XV. [...] Essayez de lui avouer pendant un moment de détente, quand l'atmosphère est bonne.»**  
_ _\- C'est normalement facile ce genre de trucs. On est toujours de bonne humeur quand on est ensemble._

 _ **«XVII. Vous pouvez tenter de lui faire comprendre en lui offrant des choses qui lui plaisent, par exemple. »**  
_ _\- Trouver le fan qui lui avait parlé d'un artbook Sonic ou je ne sais plus à une conv' : FAIT_

Il y avait encore des gribouillis, des liens derrière la feuille, mais il n'eut pas besoin de les lire pour comprendre son erreur. Il observa le livre Sonic sur le bureau, et il sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Non seulement, il avait refusé les sentiments de Dylan envers lui, mais il lui a craché à la figure de nombreuses choses blessantes, juste à cause d'un traumatisme d'enfance.

Il s'en voulait à mort. Il avait honte de lui, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait annoncé à Dylan qu'il était gay, et lui voulait lui dire la même chose, et en plus avouer son amour caché. Comment pendant une seconde pouvait-il penser que son meilleur ami se moquerait de sa sexualité? Comment ne l'avait il pas remarqué ?

Tous ces moments où le plus petit voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important : après le tournage, où il hésita quelques instants avant de prononcer un "Laisse tomber" avec un mouvement de main, et tout à l'heure, avant que le chat ne fasse tomber la guitare...

Et il se rappela : le visage apeuré et la manière écroulée de Didi après leur dispute. Il n'avait pas d'excuse. Il l'avait traité cruellement, et maintenant il ne savait pas où l'autre se trouvait, mais les scénarios effrayèrent ses pensées, car Dylan était au fond quelqu'un d'assez fragile, et il l'avait toujours su. Et il se disait loyal envers ses amis.

 _Je dois lui parler. Vite._

* * *

Dylan s'était couché à plat ventre sur son canapé, les gémissements absorbés par le tissu, se maudissant de plus en plus à chaque seconde passée seule. _Bravo, ton meilleur ami te déteste. Reprends-toi._ Mais il refusa d'écouter son esprit, toujours faible émotionnellement. Cela faisait peut-être des heures qu'il était là, à pleurer sur son sort, en voyant que rien de tout cela n'était un rêve.

Ses oreilles percèrent à travers le calme de la maison, un son de porte qui s'ouvrait avec un grincement horrible, puis des sons de pas contre les marches en bois. _Peut-être qu'il va partir après tout. J'espère qu'il dira rien aux autres..._ Le corps du théoricien se figea d'anxiété face au pire des conséquences possibles, mais il ne se retourna pas, faisant semblant d'être endormi.

«Dylan, tu dors? » La voix serra encore plus le cœur du questionné, faisant resurgir quelques larmes silencieuses. _Génial, il veut en rajouter une couche..._ Il décida de ne montrer aucun signe, et resta immobile.

«Ou alors tu n'as pas envie de me parler. Je comprends... Mais il faut que je te dises quelque chose.»

Sysy parla plus calmement que tout à l'heure, et la curiosité du plus petit s'enclencha.

«Quand j'étais au collège, pendant les, euh, quatre années, j'ai dû subir plusieurs harcèlements. En gros, on m'appelait par certains surnoms et on se moquait de moi parce qu'on pensait que j'étais... um, gay.» Il soupira, et reprit. «Comme ça empirait, je l'ai dit à mes parents...»

Il s'arrêta un instant, et renifla du nez, comme si il allait pleurer.

«Ma m-mère me disait que ça passerait, que j'aurais affaire à des harceleurs toute ma vie. Je la comprenais... mais mon père... Mon père m'a dit que ça devrait pas me blesser puisque je ne l'étais pas. Mais j-j'avais compris ses arrières-pensées. Et j'ai regretté de lui avoir di-dit la raison pour laquelle... bref.»

Sa voix tremblait de plus en plus, et Dylan avait juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras, que tout soit oublié, mais il écouta le reste du récit de son ami.

«Je ne te l'ai jamais raconté, parce que... Parce que je pensais que tu allais croire que j'étais faible, ou pire. Je voulais pas te perdre... Alors, j'allais voir Nini et je lui disais tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur...»

«Quand tu as dit que tu m'ai-m'aimais, ça a fait remonté ces souvenirs... et j'ai pensé que tu étais comme eux, que tu te moquais. Et c'était terriblement stupide de ma part, car tu es mon meilleur pote, enfin, si tu l'es toujours... »

Dylan sentit un poids à côté de lui, et un faible gémissement. Il se releva alors, et se mit assis aussi, pour pouvoir voir son ami. Il voyait ses yeux tournés vers lui, verts luisants mais avec des pleurs tâchant ses joues, et la honte se lisait sur son visage. Didi, troublé par le nouvel aspect de son ami, le prit alors dans ses bras, en le serrant forts, comme s'il allait s'envoler. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, et caressa de ses mains le dos de Sylvain, pour le rassurer.

«Bien sûr que tu es mon meilleur pote! Et je comprends pourquoi tu t'es énervé...» répliqua le théoricien, tentant de paraître confiant.

Sysy répondit au câlin en entourant ses bras autour du corps de Didi, cherchant encore plus de chaleur de sa part.

«Non, non, j'avais aucune raison de m'énerver. Regarde-toi, tu as pleuré à cause de moi...

\- J'pleurais pas parce que tu m'as crié dessus, mais parce que j'pensais que tu me détestais...»

Sylvain se sépara de l'étreinte et prit le visage de Dylan entre ses deux paumes.

«Moi? Te détester? Jamais j'aurais pu! »

Ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, et ils rigolèrent un bon coup, pour laisser passer ce terrible moment dans leurs souvenirs. Ils étaient heureux d'être ensembles, de se sentir bien, d'avoir tout oublier.

La vérité est, que si on se comprend les uns les autres, on ne pourra jamais finir à se détester indéfiniment, et on peut même les connaître beaucoup mieux.

* * *

 **Flemme de mettre des notes parce que FF. net me les a supprimés l'autre fois**

 **Aimez vos potes J'vous dis**


End file.
